Untitled Blood
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Futatsu no Sekai, Hitotsu no Ai... Visual Kei Fanfiction Chapter 4 Updated
1. Prologue

-_**UNTITLED BLOOD**_-

Cast © Each other band

Original Character, Story, Idea © Orihara

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Action,

Warning: Shonen Ai, OOC, typos

-**Prolog**-

.

.

.

.

Vampire, mahluk dunia belakang berwujud manusia rupawan yang memikat hati. Dengan penampilannya yang menipu, ia bisa dengan mudah memakan mangsa mereka. mereka hidup dari inti sari manusia, yaitu darah.

Vampire haus akan darah. Mereka yang bisa mengontrol keinginan 'lapar' dan 'dahaga' mereka adalah mereka yang bisa hidup dengan manusia. Vampire dilarang menjalin cinta, merajut mimpi indah bersama manusia dan mahluk dunia belakang lainnya, werewolf. Mereka nyata, mereka ada, dan mereka punya dunia.

_Werewolf_, sosok yang digambarkan sebagai binatang buas yang kejam. Mereka dianggap sebagai mahluk rendah dimata vampire. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka lama kelamaan dapat mengambil bentuk manusia yang tak kalah rupawan dengan para vampire.

Dari zaman dahulu, vampire dan werewolf adalah dua mahluk dunia 'belakang' yang tidak pernah akur. Selalu saling membunuh, saling bertarung. Namun dibalik semua itu, tidak sedikit ada yang saling menjalin kasih dan menolak semua konflik itu. mereka yang menolak selalu berpikir '_untuk apa kita bertarung?_' yang kemudian akan dijawab oleh 'Harga Diri'.

Ada dua orang manusia yang menjalin cinta dengan seorang vampire, dan seorang werewolf. Mereka menyembunyikan rahasia itu rapat-rapat. Meski harus menerima rindu yang tak terpuaskan, mereka masih mau bersama.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah balkon kamar apato, duduk di sana seorang gadis remaja berumur lima belas tahun. Rambut cokelat susunya tergerai lembut tertiup angin malam. Mata _light blue_-nya yang jernih menatap sendu langit hitam. Pemandangan Tokyo di malam hari membuat matanya rileks.

'_**Tap**_'

Gadis itu tersentak saat menyadari ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seekor serigala berbulu silver. Bukannya ia berteriak atau memasang mimik takut. Ia malahan dengan senang hati memeluk serigala itu. mencium bulu-bulunya penuh kasih sayang.

Geraman halus lolos dari bibir sang serigala. Matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah menatap lembut sosok yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Serigala itu menyamankan dirinya dan tidur di atas pangkuan sang gadis. Lalu dalam sekejap serigala itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda rupawan dengan rambut perak dan mata hijau cerah. Pemuda itu menatap lembut sang gadis dan memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ungkap sang gadis.

"Ya, aku juga, Kotoha." Balas pemuda itu.

"Rui-kun, apa tidak masalah untukmu keluar di saat seperti ini?" tanya Kotoha lembut.

"Aku….. Tidak bisa berkata tidak masalah. Mungkin aku bisa mengatasinya sedikit. Aku terlanjur merindukanmu." Jawab Rui mengelus kepala si gadis.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih perang?"

"Ya. Klan vampire menuduh kalau kami yang mengkhianati perjanjian. Meski kami tahu kalau salah satu dari mereka juga menjalin cinta dengan manusia, kami berusaha untuk tidak menyerang."

"Aku takut kalau pemimpinmu bertindak gegabah. Aku…. Takut kehilangan kau." Kotoha mengelus pipi Rui lembut. Rui meraih tangan Kotoha dan menciumnya.

"Aku akan membuat Yuki berpikir dua kali soal menyerang." Ucap Rui menenangkan Kotoha.

"Baiklah….. Aku juga berharap semoga pemimpin vampire itu juga mau memberi toleransi." Harap Kotoha lesu.

"Yah, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti Kotoha-chan." Rui menepuk lembut kepala Kotoha.

"Masuklah, di sini dingin." Ajak Kotoha. Rui menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Maaf. Sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu." Tolaknya halus. Kotoha mengehela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Pergilah. Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya mengecup kening Rui lembut.

Rui tersenyum samar dan membalas gadis itu dengan kecupan singkat di bibir kecil sang gadis. Rui beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kotoha sendiri. Ia menghilang bersama gelapnya malam. Kotoha menatap sedih kepergian kekasihnya. Tapi ia harus tegar, karena ia sudah siap dengan resiko mencintai _seorang werewolf_.

.

.

.

_**Di sebuah kastil elegan bergaya eropa**_

.

.

Seorang pemuda berutubuh mungil menatap langit malam. Tiba-tiba munculah seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan ikal. Wajahnya manis. Ia tampak tersenyum lemah pada sosok Ruki yang merenung sendiri.

"Melamun lagi, Ru-chan?" tanya pemuda itu. Ruki menatap sendu Akihide.

"Aku…. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Reita. Atau sekedar bicara dengannya di telpon." Jawab Ruki lesu. Dimainkannya boneka panda yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku juga, ingin bertemu Daigo. Tapi, selama konflik terus berlanjut, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa Kamijo-kun itu?..." ucap Akihide.

"_Wakatta_…." Balas Ruki.

.

.

.

.

_**Peace Smile High School**_

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Kuriyama bersaudara!" panggil seorang perempuan manis berbaju seragam SMA PS.

"Ada apa, Kumiho-san?" tanya Kiseki, kakak kembar Kotoha.

"Kalian dipanggil Leda-sensei." Jawabnya.

Kotoha dan Kiseki hanya berterima kasih pada gadis itu. Tiba-tiba dari arah jendela kelas, angin bertiup sangat kencang. Rambut Kiseki yang berwarna keemasan tertiup hingga sedikit berantakan. Kotoha tersentak dan menatap sangsi langit biru. Manik birunya menatap tajam kumpulan burung gereja yang terbang.

"Tenanglah Kochan…. Selama mereka tidak tahu 'diri' kita, kita aman." Bisik Kiseki menenangkan gadis itu. Kotoha menggeram lembut dan berjalan menyusul Kiseki yang sudah pergi duluan.

.

.

.

.

_**Kantin**_

.

.

Waktu istirahat, adalah saat dimana kita akan melihat lautan manusia di tempat bernama kantin ini. para siswa berebut makanan untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka. kantin sudah sangat penuh padahal bel tanda istirahat baru berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tampak di sebuah meja duduklah lima pemuda tampan yang akan selalu menarik perhatian siswa di sekitarnya.

"Kyaa! L, lihat! Itu Shin-kun!" bisik seorang siswi.

"Um! Mereka selalu bersama." Balas yang lain.

"Uh… Yang bertubuh mungil itu lucu sekali… Apalagi yang rambutnya perak!" seru siswi satunya.

Yah, setiap istirahat memang lima pemuda 'spesial' ini akan berkumpul di kantin. Kelima pemuda ini adalah mereka yang sangat ahli dalam bidang-bidang tertentu. Baik pelajaran, olahraga, atau menarik perhatian siswi (kalau itu termasuk sih). kelima pemuda itu adalah: Shin, Teru, Ruki, Saga, dan Akihide.

Shin adalah siswa yang sangat pandai dalam akademik. Ia selalu rangking dua parallel. Lalu yang berambut perak dan berwajah imut adalah Teru. Pemuda itu pendiam namun sebenarnya baik hati. Teru sangat pandai dalam pelajaran _home economic_ dan olahraga renang. Sementara si 'mungil' Ruki adalah sang penyandang ranking satu sesekolah. Lalu Saga, pandai dalam olahraga basket. Begitu pula dengan Akihide. Akihide yang berambut panjang seperti perempuan adalah yang paling ramah. Tidak heran ia sangat populer.

"Berisik." desis Shin sambil melirik pada kumpulan siswi yang melihatnya.

"Manusia seperti itu banyak di dunia ini Shin. Kau tidak bisa muak. Kau harus terbiasa." Balas Ruki lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak muak, Ru. Aku tidak suka manusia."

Ruki hanya menghela nafas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiga temannya yang lain. Teru dan Saga asyik dengan PSP mereka sementara Akihide lebih memilih membaca novel. Shin benar, tempat ini terlalu berisik. Ia sebenarnya ingin ke taman belakang sekolah yang lebih sepi, tetapi di saat seperti ini malah banyak anak yang makan siang di sana.

"Shin, kau tertarik?" tanya Akihide tiba-tiba. Pemuda manis itu menutup pelan buku yang dibacanya.

"Tertarik? Apa?"

"Si kembar Kuriyama. Aku merasa kalau mereka bukan manusia biasa." Teru dan Saga berhenti bermain dengan PSP-nya dan tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

"Atas dasar apa kau bilang begitu?" Ruki yang mendengar bertanya sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Aura. Dari klan kita yang paling peka aku 'kan?" jawab Akihide santai.

"Tidak hanya kau yang tertarik Akichan. Aku juga, merasa mereka menarik." Sahut Teru tersenyum penuh arti.

"Fuh~ Mereka melihat kita dengan pandangan aneh. Kemarin aku bertemu salah satu dari mereka. siapa namanya?"

"Kotoha." Jawab Teru.

"Ya, mereka seolah tahu kalau kita…._Bukan manusia_." Ucap Saga memelankan bagian akhir.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu memikirkan manusia seperti mereka. kita hanya harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar perang ini berakhir. Aku bosan jika harus waspada setiap hari. Hidupku tidak tenang." Sergah Shin. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berdiri dan beranjak dari bangku yang mereka duduki.

Ruki hanya mengangkat bahu dan ikut menyusul Shin. Begitu pula dengan Saga dan Teru. Sementara Akihide memandang punggung _teman_-_teman_nya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: It Begin

-_**UNTITLED BLOOD**_-

Cast © Each other band

Original Character, Story, Idea © Orihara

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Action,

Warning: Shonen Ai, OOC, typos

* * *

><p>-<strong>chapter 1<strong>-

* * *

><p>"<em>Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu memikirkan manusia seperti mereka. kita hanya harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar perang ini berakhir. Aku bosan jika harus waspada setiap hari. Hidupku tidak tenang." Sergah Shin. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berdiri dan beranjak dari bangku yang mereka duduki.<em>

_Ruki hanya mengangkat bahu dan ikut menyusul Shin. Begitu pula dengan Saga dan Teru. Sementara Akihide memandang punggung teman-temannya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan._

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Entah mengapa kota Tokyo yang seharusnya tetap 'hidup' malah berubah menjadi sunyi dan mati. Namun di sudut taman kota yang luas dan lapang, beberapa pasang mata saling menatap sengit. Cakar-cakar mereka keluar, mata berubah menjadi merah darah, taring-taring siap untuk memangsa.<p>

"Kiseki! Kita harus lari!" bisik gadis itu.

"Tidak Kotoha…. Tidak sekarang! Kita tidak bisa lari... Mereka menjebak kita…. _Mereka_ lah yang menyulut api dan menjadikan kita sebagai umpan." Balas kakak kembarnya. Kotoha menatap lesu gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Kiseki…. Kumohon… Selamatkan dirimu. Kau ini lemah… Kumohon…. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kiseki.." ujar Kotoha lirih.

"Kotoha aku-"

'**BLAAAARR**!'

Entah siapa yang memulai, api biru meluncur mulus membakar perbatasan wilayah antara vampire dan werewolf itu. Kotoha menatap sangsi bayangan yang menyulut api itu. namun sebelum ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, sekelebat bayangan itu sudah menghilang. Vampire yang mengira werewolf menyatakan perang pun mulai menyerang.

"AKIHIDE! LAWAN MEREKA!" teriak Kamijo murka saat tahu Akihide hanya diam dan ragu.

"Akihide, kalau kau mau selamat ikuti perintah Kamijo-san…" ujar Ruki takut.

"Ruchan, apa kau mau melawan'nya' juga?..." balas Akihide hampir menangis.

"Tidak… Aku… Tidak tahu." Ruki melesat maju, menunjukkan taring dan cakar putihnya, menerjang kepada Rui, salah seorang werewolf yang ada di depannya.

Kotoha tersentak saat Rui terlempar. Namun pemuda silver itu bangkit beridir dan membalas Ruki. Reita menarik lengan Rui dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Ruki menatap Reita tidak mengerti. Reita melirik Ruki dan membawa Rui menjauh dari Ruki.

"Bukan kami yang menyulut perang." Ucap Tora saat berhadapan dengan Teru, adik Hizaki. Teru sebenarnya ingin percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Tora, namun saat akan berucap Kamijo menariknya mundur.

"Apa seorang werewolf dapat dipercaya? Bagi kami tidak." Balas Kamijo sinis.

Tora mendecih kesal dan mengeluarkan api hitam dari tangannya dan mengarahkan bola api itu ke arah Hizaki. Hizaki yang sibuk bertahan dari serangan Kazuki, tidak sempat menghindar.

'_**DHUAAR**__!'_

Ledakan kembali terjadi saat Teru berusaha melindungi kakaknya. Pemuda manis itu melontarkan api hijau sebagai balasannya dan mengenai bahu Tora. Melihat salah satu anak buahnya terluka, Yuki tidak terima dan menerjang Teru. Sontak Byou menghalau serangan Yuki.

"KKHH!"

Byou terkena imbasnya, lengan kirinya terluka parah dan meneteskan darah cukup banyak. Semua orang saling membalas, namun entah bagaimana caranya tetap berusaha untuk tidak melukai orang yang disayanginya. Dalam pandangan si kembar, tanah Tokyo sekarang menjadi medan pertempuran antar klan. Kedua gadis yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan. Bukan karena tidak ada kekuatan, keduanya hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah runyam.

"SHINN! SHIIIIINNN!" Pekik Saga saat melihat tubuh Kakaknya tergeletak tidak bernyawa lagi.

Saga yang marah atas kematian Kakak-nya menyerang para werewolf dengan membabi buta. Beberapa werewolf terkena serangan dahsyat Saga yang berupa jarum-jarum darah. Tiba-tiba, sebuah jarum sepanjang lima belas sentimeter itu menancap mulus di kaki Kotoha.

"AKKKH!" pekik gadis itu.

"K, Kotoha!" Seru Kiseki panik. Matanya yang awalnya berwarna biru bening berubah menjadi merah darah penuh amarah.

"JANGAN!" cegah Kotoha secepatnya saat tahu kakaknya mengeluarkan cakarnya.

"Aku tidak suka…. Melihatmu seperti ini…" ujar Kotoha menenangkan Kiseki yang kalap. Kiseki diam dalam pelukan Kotoha.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kan kalau kita special. Lukaku bisa sembuh dengan mudah. Jangan terlibat…" Kotoha terisak pelan dan Kiseki terlihat mulai tenang. Matanya kembali berwarna biru seperti sedia kala.

"_Gomenasai…._" Ucapnya. Kotoha hanya tersenyum lembut.

**Back to Field**….

"Daigo!" panggil seorang werewolf berambut hitam. Akihide yang mendengar teriakan itu menoleh secara reflek kearah Daigo berada. Matanya membulat sempurna saat tahu _lovers_-nya tertusuk di perut oleh salah satu anak panah Hizaki.

Akihide tanpa sadar berlari menuju kekasihnya, tidak peduli teriakan kawanannya yang mencegahnya pergi. Dengan panik Akihide menghampiri Daigo yang sekarat. Mata onxy-nya mulai berlinangan air mata.

"D, Daigo… Daigo!" panggil Akihide miris. Kazuki yang kaget hanya membiarkan Akihide memeluk erat Daigo. Kazuki pun akhirnya tahu kalau Daigo menjalin hubungan dengan vampire cantik itu.

"Biarkan mereka…" desis Aoi dan mengajak Kazuki pergi.

"PENGKHIANAT!" Kamijo yang terbutakan amarah menghajar Akihide yang masih mencoba menyembuhkan luka Daigo.

'_**BRAAAKK**__!_'

Akihide menghantam pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Daigo yang masih setengah sadar tak kuasa menahan tangis saat tubuh Akihide di hajar oleh Kamijo. Namun matanya terbelalak saat Kamijo mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearahnya dan Akihide. Telapak tangan Kamijo mengeluarkan Api biru yang disebut-sebut sebagai api legenda itu.

Waktu terasa berhenti seketika saat Kamijo mengucap mantra untuk melepas serangan penghabisan. Akihide yang terkapar tersenyum lemah. tanpa suara ia membentuk bibirnya dan mengucapkan sepatah kata. Daigo menangis bisu dan mencoba tersenyum, membalas perkataan hampa kekasihnya…

'_I love you, Daigo.'_

'_I love you too, Aki_'

Ruki berteriak, menangis saat melihat Kamijo menghabisi kedua 'temannya'. Reita yang melihat ekspresi Ruki saat itu hanya bisa diam. Ia sangat ingin, benar-benar ingin memeluk dan menenangkan pemuda mungil itu. Tetapi, keinginan itu dipendamnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kamijo lebih marah lagi bahkan membunuhnya dan Ruki. Kai membawa Ruki yang shock keluar dari pertempuran.

"Kamijo, ia tidak mampu bertarung lagi." Lapor Kai.

"KENAPA KAMIJO? KENAPA? AKIHIDE ADALAH KELUARGA KITA!" teriak Ruki pilu.

"DIA ADALAH **PENGKIHANAT** RUKI! TAHU APA KAU? **SEMUA PENGKHIANAT HARUS MUSNAH**!" balas Kamijo tidak kalah marah.

Kai membawa Ruki pergi agar ia tidak makin kalut. Yuki yang menjadi pemimpin werewolf berjalan perlahan menuju abu Daigo. Pria itu menyentuh pelan abu itu dan menatap sendu 'bekas' tempat Daigo dan Akihide.

"Semoga kalian lebih bahagia di lain dunia." Ucapnya lirih.

"Yuki-san…" panggil Rui.

"_Daijobu._ Aku tidak akan gegabah Rui. Tenang saja, kita tidak salah…. Jangan balas dendam atas kematian Daigo." Balas Yuki. Rui mengangguk patuh.

Sementara itu, di semak-semak tempat Kotoha dan Kiseki bersembunyi..

"Kotoha, ayo kita pergi.." ajak Kiseki. Kotoha mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Kakinya bergetar saat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di telapak yang sempat tertembus jarum.

Dengan mengendap-endap mereka kabur dari pertempuran itu. Tetapi, takdir berkata lain. Kotoha yang terhambat jalannya akhirnya jatuh ke tanah, mengundang perhatian Saga yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan kalap. Tatapan mata dingin itu bertemu dengan tatapan takut Kotoha.

Rui menoleh saat merasakan aura kekasihnya itu dan mendapati Saga memasang kuda-kudanya untuk mengeluarkan jarum darah itu lagi. Rui berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk melindungi Kotoha. Mata gadis itu memancarkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

'_Heartless Pain_' ucap Saga melancarkan serangannya.

'_**CRAASHH**_!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2: Somewhere, Out there

Title: Untitled Blood  
>Chapter: 2?  
>Author: Orihara<br>Rating: T-PG  
>Fandom: ViViD (Ko-ki, Shin), vistlip (Tomo, Rui, Tohya, Umi), the GazettE, ScReW (Kazuki, Byou, Rui), Alice Nine (Tora, Saga), Breakerz (Akihide, Daigo), Versailles (Hizaki, Teru, Yuki, Kamijo), Deluhi<br>Main pairing: almost none

Mood maker: Order Made, SINDRA –instrumental- (Vistlip), Alones (Covered by SCANDAL), Aitakatta, Kimi no kotoga suki dakara (AKB48), Good Luck My Way (L'Arc~en~Ciel), milk&macaron (vistlip)

.

.

.

Rui menoleh saat merasakan aura kekasihnya itu dan mendapati Saga memasang kuda-kudanya untuk mengeluarkan jarum darah itu lagi. Rui berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk melindungi Kotoha. Mata gadis itu memancarkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

'_Heartless Pain_' ucap Saga melancarkan serangannya.

'_**CRAASHH**_!'

=Untitled Blood=

.

.

"_**KISEKI!**_"

Kotoha meraung pilu. Rui yang terlambat datang hanya bisa menatap tubuh kembaran Kotoha tergeletak sekarat. Sayap hitam kelam perlahan muncul dari punggung Kotoha. Dalam mata pemuda itu, Rui dapat melihat perubahan pada gadis itu. Cakar, mata, dan sayap hitam milik vampire entah bagaimana dapat keluar. Namun, tumbuhlah ekor dan telinga yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh para werewolf.

"H, hei! Anak itu, dia punya ciri khas vampire dan werewolf!" seru Ko-ki.

"Ya. Apa jangan-jangan dia….. _Bloddy-X_?" balas Kazuki muram.

Rui tidak dapat berbuat banyak saat Kotoha menerjang Saga. Saga terlempar saat menerima serangan mematikan Kotoha. Gadis itu terlihat begitu marah atas kematian Kiseki, persis seperti Saga yang tadinya marah atas kematian Shin.

'_**STAB**__!'_

Sebuah anak panah putih seolah terbuat dari cahaya meluncur cepat, menembus bahu kanan Kotoha. Gadis itu limbung ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"KOTOHA!" pekik Rui.

Pemuda itu berlari menghampiri Kotoha yang pingsan. Ia sedkit bernafas lega saat tahu Kotoha masih hidup dan tidak mengalami luka serius. Suasana menjadi sunyi seketika. Kedua pihak sama-sama merasakan aura 'berbeda'. Kamijo dan Yuki menatap kearah kegelapan, dimana datangnya segerombolan pemuda.

"_**elf**_…." Desis Ko-ki, salah satu anak buah Yuki.

Segerombol pemuda tampan bertelinga runcing memenuhi pandangan kedua klan itu. Aura lembut dan halus menandakan bahwa mereka tidak datang untuk 'berperang'. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut oranye, mata abu-abu bening, memegang busur bekas tembakan ke bahu Kotoha.

"Tolong berhenti. Kalian membuat udara malam kota ini menjadi berbau busuk." Sindir pemimpin mereka yang berdiri di belakang pemuda orange itu.

"Bukan kami yang memulai." Balas Kamijo tak kalah dingin.

"Leda, bawa Kotoha." Perintah Juri sang pemimpin tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kamijo. Leda mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Juri. Dihampirinya tubuh Kotoha yang ada di dekapan Rui.

"Tidak apa-apa, berikan gadis itu pada kami. Kami tidak akan berbuat buruk padannya. Ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. setidaknya biarkan ia tenang." Jelas Leda pada Rui yang tampak ragu memberikan Kotoha. Rui akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan Leda membopong tubuh ramping kekasihnya.

"Aggy, bawa kembarannya juga. Kita makamkan di wilayah kita." Perintah Juri lagi namun dengan suara pelan. Aggy menganguk dan menjalankan tugasnya. Juri maju ke depan dan menatap satu per satu mata Yuki dan Kamijo.

"Berhenti untuk saling menyalahkan. Aku tahu tidak satu pun dari kalian yang mulai menyerang." Yuki dan Kamijo saling tatap.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuki tidak mengerti.

"Klan kami mulai mencurigai bahwa ada orang lain yang mengadu domba kalian. Meski bukti yang kami miliki belum cukup." Jelas Juri tenang.

"A, apa?" sentak keduanya tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda." Ucap Kamijo.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa percaya kata-katamu." Timpal Yuki.

"Terserah pada kalian mau percaya atau tidak." Sahut sebuah suara. Juri melirik Sujk yang sudah berada di sisinya.

"Kuncinya ada di si kembar. Salah satu dari mereka meninggal. Kami hanya bisa melindungi satunya. Dan aku mohon pada kalian untuk tidak bertindak gegabah." Lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan kedua ras berbeda itu bersama Juri.

**School**

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang ditempati oleh Kotoha sangat berisik. Siswa dan siswi berkasak-kusuk mendiskusikan kebenaran rumor meninggalnya Kiseki. Sementara Kotoha yang merupakan adik Kiseki tidak masuk sekarang ini.

"Apa benar salah satu dari si kembar mati?"

"Ah, meninggalnya aneh! Masa tidak ada apa-apa meninggal?"

"Mereka 'kan aneh, biarkan saja!"

Ko-ki menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa mereka bersikap seperti ini saat teman mereka meninggal? Yah, meski si kembar tidak sadar siapa Ko-ki itu, bagaimana pun juga mereka tetap sekelas dengannya.

"Ko-ki! Kakakmu memanggil tuh!" seru salah seorang siswa. Ko-ki cepat-cepat beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kazuki yang tengah bersandar di pintu kelas.

"Kouchan." Panggil Kazuki.

"Ada apa, Kazunii?" balas Ko-ki.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Pemakaman Daigo-nii akan dimulai." Ajak Kazuki enteng.

"C, chotto! Tungguin aku!" seru Ko-ki bergegas mengambil tasnya yang ada di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

**Elf's Masion**

.

.

.

Kotoha menatap kosong batu nisan bertuliskan nama kakak kembarnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping itu dibalut dress putih diatas lutut tanpa lengan. Kaki jenjangnya ditutupi oleh boots _dark-brown_. Tohya, salah satu anggota klan elf menepuk pelan bahu Kotoha, membuat gadis itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Jangan bersedih Kotoha-chan…. Nanti Kiseki bisa sedih." Hibur Tohya memaksakan senyum. Kotoha menepis tangan Tohya.

"Tahu apa kau soal Kiseki? Kiseki! KISEKI SENDIRIAN SEKARANG! Aku juga sendirian! Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi!" Bentak Kotoha nanar. Tohya tersentak mundur.

"M, maaf-"

"Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku! Kami adalah satu! Seharusnya kami tidak bisa dipisahkan! Seharusnya jika Kiseki mati… HARUSNYA AKU JUGAAAA!" Kotoha berteriak.

'**Grep**'

Sebuah pelukan hangat menenangkan jiwa labil Kotoha. Kotoha terduduk di atas tanah, begitu pula dengan si pemeluk. Kotoha tahu siapa dia. Aromanya, nafasnya, semua yang ia rasakan di indranya sangat ia kenal.

"Rui…." Bisik Kotoha.

"Daijobu Kotochan… Kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada aku kan?... Aku tidak akan kemana-mana…. Tidak akan…" ucap Rui lirih.

Tiba-tiba tangan Tohya ditarik oleh Umi. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengisyaratkan Tohya untuk diam dan mengikuti langkahnya, menjauh dari areal pemakaman, membiarkan Kotoha dan Rui memiliki waktu mereka sendiri.

"Umichan, bagaiaman bisa werewolf masuk ke sini?" tanya Tohya heran.

"Juri-sama sendiri yang memperbolehkannya datang. Werewolf itu memohon pada Juri-sama untuk mengembalikan manusia itu. Ia juga berjanji akan menjaganya." Jawab Umi menggandeng tangan Tohya. Tohya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan diam mengikuti langkah Umi.

**Vampire's castle**

.

.

.

Isak tangis penuh duka terdengar bagai simfoni terakhir untuk kedua vampire yang gagal dalam perang. Ruki menangis sesenggukan saat tangannya meletakkan dua tangkai lily hitam untuk Akihide dan Shin. Saga pun sama, ia tak dapat menahan tangis saat membaca nama yang tertera di nisan dingin itu. Kamijo menatap kedua nisan 'putra'-nya dengan tatapan sendu. Begitu juga dengan Hizaki. Lelaki cantik itu hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Inilah perang Kamijo. Perang hanya akan membawa korban. Tidak bisakah kita menghentikan semua ini?..." bisik Byou miris.

"Tapi Byou, kita tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak selama mereka menantang kita. Ini masalah harga diri." Balas Kamijo.

"Kamijo, aku bersumpah aku tidak melihat satu pun anak werewolf tadi malam yang melontarkan api itu. Aku tahu persis seperti apa api mereka, ledakan yang dibuat mereka. Itu jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari werewolf!" Byou mencoba meyakinkan Kamijo. Kamijo menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke dalam kastil megah itu, tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Byou.

"Kamijo! Ingatlah satu hal! Jangan sampai kau menyesal atas apa yang kau ambil saat ini!" peringat Byou dari kejauhan. Kamijo yang tadinya berhenti akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sudahlah Byou-kun, kurasa Kamijo tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa. kehilangan Shin dan Akihide adalah hal yang berat untuknya. Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa hubungan mereka?..." terang Hizaki. Byou mengehla nafas dan mengangguk patuh.

==x==

"Ruchan, jangan sedih lagi…. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam…." Ajak Kai lirih.

"Ru…. Ayolah, aku tahu kau sangat tidak rela atas kepergian Akihide, tapi setidaknya biarkan Akihide tenang di sana…. Di sana… Juga ada Daigo-san kan?..." bujuk Uruha. Ruki menatap sendu kedua sahabat yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk pelan dan beranjak dari makam itu.

"Ah, Saga…." Panggil Ruki. Saga menoleh, tampak bekas air mata menghiasi mata indahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya serak bukti bahwa ia menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau juga ayo kembali." Ajak Ruki. Saga mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Ruki menjauh dari makam 'Kakak'nya.

"Ru…. Kudengar ada korban dari manusia… Siapa?" tanya Saga lirih.

'_Jadi memang benar dia tidak ingat_.' Batin Ruki.

"Ah, kalau itu kau tanya saja pada Kamijo." Dusta Ruki halus. Pemuda manis itu tidak sanggup bilang kalau Saga-lah yang secara 'tidak langsung' membunuh kakak Kotoha.

.

.

.

**Somewhere, deep in the maple forest**

.

.

.

.

"Hm? Kiseki mati huh?" tanya seorang pemuda cantik berambut cokelat.

"Ya. Dia mati melindungi adiknya." Jawab pemuda yang lain, yang berambut hitam, berwajah dingin.

"**HAHAHA**! _HOW SILLY _(Betapa konyolnya)! Seharusnya kalau sejak awal si kembar itu mau kembali ke kita, Kotochan tidak akan kehilangan kakaknya." Tawanya.

"Begitulah~ Mereka malah memilih untuk hidup 'sebagai' manusia 'biasa'. Padahal mereka tahu kalau di dalam nadi mereka mengalir darah yang 'sama' dengan kita."

"Intinya, rencana kita berhasil." Ucap sebuah suara. Kedua pemuda yang berbincang itu menoleh pada seorang pemuda semuruan dengan mereka. matanya hijau kekuningan dan rambutnya merah tembaga.

"Inzargi-sama." Panggil keduanya. Inzargi menepuk kepala kedua 'adiknya' dengan lembut.

"Kalau Kotoha tahu siapa yang ada di balik semua ini, aku yakin dia akan kembali ke kita. Cepat atau lambat." Ucap Inzargi.

"Huh, tapi tidak akan semudah itu. Dia masih memiliki werewolf silver itu." gerutu Ryohei.

" Yah, pokoknya kebangkitan klan kita sudah dekat. Tinggal mendapatkan kembali Kotoha maka '_mereka_' akan terbangun." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ya~ kalau mereka bangkit, maka memiliki wilayah Jepang sudah bukan mimpi lagi~" ucap Ryohei senang.

"Fuh, masalahnya sekarang, jangan sampai dewan penjaga tahu." Balas Gou.

"Ya. Kalau mereka sampai tahu, habislah mimpi kita." Inzargi berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Matanya menatap jauh ke dalam hutan yang gelap. Hari masih siang, namun rimbunnya hutan maple itu membuat rumah bergaya eropa kuno itu tersembunyi dalam 'kegelapan'.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**~


	4. Chapter 3: Truth

Title: Untitled Blood

Chapter: 3/?

Author: Orihara

Rating: T-PG Fandom: ViViD (Ko-ki, Shin), vistlip (Tomo, Rui, Tohya, Umi), the GazettE, ScReW (Kazuki, Byou, Rui), Alice Nine (Tora, Saga), Breakerz (Akihide, Daigo), Versailles (Hizaki, Teru, Yuki, Kamijo), Deluhi, L'Arc~en~Ciel (Tetsu, Hyde)

Main pairing: almost none

* * *

><p>Mood maker: The Love song, Hoshi no Arika (LM.C), Helios, Justice, Murder Scope (Matenrou Opera), Evidence (Daisy x Daisy), Listen! (HTT), Ready Steady Go, Stay Away, New World (Laruku), Break Me, Guren, Chizuru (the GazettE), Only you ~Kimi to Kizuna~, Refrain (Lc5)<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya~ kalau mereka bangkit, maka memiliki wilayah Jepang sudah bukan mimpi lagi~" ucap Ryohei senang.<em>

"_Fuh, masalahnya sekarang, jangan sampai dewan penjaga tahu." Balas Gou._

"_Ya. Kalau mereka sampai tahu, habislah mimpi kita." Inzargi berlalu dari hadapan mereka. _

_Matanya menatap jauh ke dalam hutan yang gelap. Hari masih siang, namun rimbunnya hutan maple itu membuat rumah bergaya eropa kuno itu tersembunyi dalam 'kegelapan'._

.

.

.

.

**Kotoha's Apato**

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih bergelut dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baik Rui maupun Kotoha tidak ada satu pun yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Kotoha tiduran di atas kasur dengan posisi memunggungi Rui yang duduk bersila di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tampak bermain dengan handphone-nya, entah memainkan apa.

Rui menoleh, memandangi punggung gadis'nya' itu. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pelan punggung Kotoha, memainkan beberapa helai cokelat lembut milik kekasihnya itu. Kotoha menghentikan kesibukan awalnya dan berbalik menatap kedua manik emerald Rui. Tatapan gadis itu begitu sendu, menyimpan banyak rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan.

"Aku kehilangan separuh jiwaku." Ujar Kotoha serak. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca saat mengingat ia telah _kehilangan_.

Kotoha memeluk erat leher Rui. Rui balas menepuk-nepuk kepala Kotoha lembut, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kotoha diizinkan pulang oleh Juri, si pemimpin elf. Rui pun membawa Kotoha pulang dengan mobil-nya. Namun, keadaan Kotoha masih sama. Ia masih shock dan tak mampu menerima kematian kakaknya.

'**BRAAKK!**'

Kedua insan itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka paksa. Rui dan Kotoha saling tatap tidak mengerti. Kotoha bergegas turun dari kasur dan berlari ke ruang tengah. Di sana, tampak tiga pemuda yang berdiri dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Kotoha menggeram marah.

"Ah, kau di situ rupanya." Ujar Gou malas.

"Mau apa kalian?" Sergah Kotoha galak.

"Eits, jangan galak seperti itu Kotochan~ Kita ke sini untuk kembali menawarkan bantuan." Balas Ryohei santai. Kotoha terdiam dan menatap garang ketiga pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Aku dan Kiseki sudah bilang kan? KAMI TIDAK INGIN BERGABUNG BERSAMA KALIAN!" sentak Kotoha kemudian. Ryohei tertawa keras, Rui yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya diam dan mencoba untuk tidak memperburuk keadaan.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya kotoha dingin.

"Kochan, kalau kau tidak bergabung dengan kami, apa kau pikir kau bisa bertahan? Kau sendirian! Dan saat ini hanya kami yang kau miliki!" ucap Inzargi.

"Aku…. Aku tidak sendirian. Aku bukan orang-orang seperti kalian yang haus kekuasaan. Aku tidak sudi untuk mempergunakan _anugerah_-ku untuk niat busuk klan kalian."

"Jaga bicaramu pada Inzargi-sama bocah." Gou menggeram marah. Inzargi tersenyum licik dan menenangkan pemuda berambut _dark-brown_ itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Gou-kun. Yah, tetap saja kau sendirian Kotoha. Ayolah, kau sama dengan kami." Bujuknya.

"SAMA? Jangan mimpi! Aku tidak sama dengan kalian!"

"Kita sama Kotoha! Akuilah! Akui saja kalau dalam nadi kita mengalir darah yang sama!" balas Ryohei sengit. Inzargi kembali menaik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman licik itu _lagi_.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi. PERGI! KELUAR!" amuk Kotoha. Ketiga orang itu akhirnya berbalik pergi.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Kotoha….. Pikirkan tawaran kami. Dan jangan lupakan.. _siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya_." Pesan Inzargi lalu menghilang bersama gelap malam.

Kotoha terduduk lemas di lantai. Bahunya bergetar pelan tanda ia cukup ketakutan. Meski Inzargi tidak melakukan apapun, tetap saja aura yang dipancarkan Inzargi cukup membuat tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Kotoha…" panggil Rui lirih. Kotoha tersentak dan cepat-cepat menoleh. Rupanya gadis itu sempat melupakan keberadaan Rui yang ternyata mendengar semua percakapannya dengan orang-orang 'luar' itu.

"R, Rui-kun?" balas Kotoha ragu. Rui menghampiri gadis yang terduduk di lantai itu kemudian menyamakan tinggi dengan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Mau cerita yang sebenarnya?" tanya Rui lembut. Kotoha menunduk, tak berani menatap Rui. Tapi perlahan gadis itu mengangguk meski agak ragu.

.

.

.

**Vampire's castle**

.

.

.

"Mijou-kun?" panggil Hizaki lembut. Kamijo menoleh dan mendapati 'istri'-nya tengah menyisir rambut ikalnya. Kamijo balas tersenyum dan mendekati pemuda cantik itu.

"Ada apa Hiza?" balasnya sembari mengelus punggung Hizaki.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ceritakan saja." Ucap Hizaki. Kamijo menghela nafas dan mengambil tempat di kasur empuk mereka.

"Kau tahu tentang_ mud-rose_ 'kan?" Hizaki berhenti menyisir saat mendengar kata _mud-rose_. Pemuda bagai malaikat itu mengangguk pelan, garis wajahnya mengeras, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Mereka adalah darah yang langka. Mereka sangat kuat, bahkan presentase mereka ada di Jepang hampir _nol_ persen. Tapi kemarin… Manusia itu…." Kamijo menggantung perkataanya dan kembali menatap Hizaki.

"Manusia yang kemarin menyerang Saga?" tanya Hizaki tak yakin. Kamijo mengangguk.

"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Taring, sayap, dan mata itu milik _kita_. Tapi…. Ia memiliki kemampuan, kecepatan, fisik yang lebih mirip serigala-serigala itu." Jawab Kamijo merinding.

"Dan lagi…. Elf itu bilang kalau ada kemungkinan _orang luar_-lah yang menyulut perang ini. Byou juga… Ruki juga berpendapat seperti itu." sambung Kamijo bingung.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan instingmu Mijou?" tanya Hizaki lembut, menenangkan Kamijo.

"Aku…. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat yakin kalau para _mud-rose _itu terlibat." Jawab Kamijou lirih.

"Ikuti saja instingmu. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Ingat? Tidak ada yang ingin menyesal dan merugi bukan?" saran Hizaki mengelus telapak tangan Kamijou. Vampire tampan itu tersenyum dan mengecup lembut kening Hizaki.

.

.

.

.

.

**Elf's Mansion**

.

.

.

Juri tampak sibuk di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di dalam perpustakaan pribadi mansion itu. Mata _hazel_-nya tampak mengamati tiap baris kata pada buku yang ada di tangannya. Tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki menggema di perpustakaan yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Juri tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Mencari sesuatu Juri-san?" tanya Tomo. Juri melirik pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Ya. Berhubungan dengan perang Vampire VS Werewolf itu." jawab Juri menutup buku tebal itu dan meletakan kembali ke asalnya.

"Untuk apa kita mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu? biarkan saja mereka." komentar Tomo malas. Diraihnya buku yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak Tomo-kun, ini urusan kita juga. Dari dulu manusia menugaskan kita untuk menjadi penengah dalam pertempuran kedua klan labil itu. Kalau kita tidak menghentikan perang itu, apa guna kita." balas Juri.

"Yah~ Terserah Anda saja. Kudengar, manusia yang Aggy bawa kemarin bukan orang 'biasa' ya?"

"Ya. Kalau dugaanku tepat, ia adalah _mud-rose_." Juri mendudukan tubuhnya di atas karpet merah perpustakaan itu.

"Jadi, _mud-rose _juga terlibat? Tapi setahuku _mud-rose_ memiliki klan sendiri. Dan beberapa abad ini jarang 'terlihat'."

"Yup. Itulah yang aku membuatku bingung. Seharusnya klan mud-rose membawa gadis itu pergi. Atau setidaknya datang menolong. Tapi, sejak aku memerintahkan Aggy untuk membawanya, bahkan sampai detik ia diambil oleh werewolf itu, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan pergerakan mereka." jelas Juri memegangi dagunya.

"Juri-san, Tomo-kun, konbanwa." Sapa sebuah suara. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Rui, salah satu anggota elf tengah berdiri dengan beberapa buku yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ruisuu~~ Konbanwa~~" balas Juri senang.

"Konbanwa, Buin."

"Anu, bukannya aku menguping atau ingin ikut campur, tapi aku sedikit tahu soal si kembar itu." Ucap Rui. Juri dan Tomo saling melempar pandangan tidak mengerti. Tomo langsung menggeret Rui (Elf) untuk duduk di antaranya dan Juri.

"Ceritakan." Perintah Juri cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dan Kiseki lahir di desa terpencil di Inggris. Ibu adalah werewolf, dan Ayah adalah Vampire. 'Ibu' kami _**laki-laki**_. Beliau tidak bercerita kenapa beliau bisa hamil, bahkan kembar. Kata Ayah, Ibuku sangat cantik dan manis. Tubuhnya kecil, rambutnya hitam sebahu. Ibu hidup dibawah nama _Hideto Takarai_ dan Ayahku bernama _Tetsu Ogawa_. Mereka adalah para _**pemberontak**_." Jelas Kotoha.

"Jadi kau ini _mud-rose_?" tanya Rui hati-hati. Kotoha mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa selama ini tidak mengatakannya padaku Kotochan?..." tanya pemuda perak itu agak kecewa.

"_Gomen ne_… Aku takut… Kalau aku mengatakan siapa aku yang sebenarnya…. Kau akan menganggapku menjijikan dan meninggalkanku..." Jawab Kotoha. Bulir bening miliknya tak dapat tertahan dan akhirnya jatuh dengan lembut membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau dan Kiseki tidak takut atau terkejut waktu aku lepas kendali, berubah menjadi serigala dan menyerang Daigo? Dan karena ini kalian tidak masalah dengan wujud asli 'keluarga'ku?" cecar Rui beruntun. Kotoha kembali mengangguk takut-takut karena nada Rui meninggi.

"Rui, maaf… Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kumohon…. Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Pinta Kotoha sembari mencengkram lengan baju Rui dengan lemah.

'**GREP**'

"Kenapa Kotochan?... Kenapa tidak kau bilang dari dulu?... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Andai kau beritahu aku sejak dulu aku pasti lebih melindungimu…." Ucap Rui memeluk erat Kotoha. Kotoha tersenyum samar dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"_Arigato,_ Rui-kun_. Gomenasai_ atas masalah yang kubuat…" balas Kotoha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi si kembar adalah anak Hyde dan Tetsu?" Tanya Juri tidak percaya.

"Eh? Juri-san kenal mereka?" tanya Tomo.

"Ya. Hideto Takarai dan Tetsu Ogawa adalah pasangan Vampire dan Werewolf pemberontak."

"Dan Kamijo atau Yuki tidak tahu bahwa ada anak buahnya yang memberontak?"

"Tidak, Tetsu tidak berasal dari klan Kamijo. Begitu juga dengan Hyde. Keduanya berasal dari klan yang punah. Sama seperti beberapa orang tua _mud-rose_ yang lain." Jelas Juri.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Anda kenal dengan mereka? Aku kenal Hyde-san karena aku sempat tinggal bersama mereka sebelum masuk ke klan ini." ujar Rui.

"Ya. Mereka sempat mencari perlindungan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau waktu itu Hyde mengandung anak kembar." Jawab Juri.

"Kalau memang _mud-rose_ yang terlibat…. Masalahnya akan semakin gawat." Kometar Tomo.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Mud-Rose:<em> Anak hasil campuran Vampire dan Werewolf ^^a Cukup ditakuti karena kemampuan dua ras terkuat bergabung dalam satu tubuh.


	5. Chapter 4 : Our own

**Title**: Untitled Blood

**Chapter**: 4/?

**Author**: DaisyDaisuki

**Rating**: T-PG  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: ViViD (Ko-ki, Shin), vistlip (Tomo, Rui, Tohya, Umi), the GazettE, ScReW (Kazuki, Byou, Rui), Alice Nine (Tora, Saga), Breakerz (Akihide, Daigo), Versailles (Hizaki, Teru, Yuki, Kamijo), Deluhi, L'Arc~en~Ciel (Tetsu, Hyde)

**Main pairing**: almost none

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ya. Mereka sempat mencari perlindungan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau waktu itu Hyde mengandung anak kembar." Jawab Juri.<strong>_

"_**Kalau memang mud-rose yang terlibat…. Masalahnya akan semakin gawat." Kometar Tomo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>==x==<strong>

Kotoha mengerah saat sinar matahari pagi menerpa lembut wajahnya, membangunkan gadis itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Gerakannya seketika berhenti saat menyadari sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Rui. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Sepuluh menit berselang, Rui mulai membuka matanya. Terlihat bingung mencari sosok Kotoha yang sudah bangun duluan. Rui yang hanya memakai kemeja dan celana kain memtuskan turun dari tempat tidur. Dalam jarak beberapa meter dari dapur ia dapat mencium aroma omelet favorit-nya. Dan ia pun tidak perlu menebak siapa yang membuatkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

"Ohayo, Rui-kun." Sapa Kotoha saat lengan Rui kembali melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hm~" balas Rui singkat. Ia mencium puncak kepala Kotoha lembut.

"Mandilah dulu sambil menunggu sarapan." Ucap Kotoha membalik-balik omelet.

"Yes, hime-sama~" goda Rui.

Pemuda silver itu pun beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke kamar mandi, memenuhi 'perintah' kecil Kotoha. Kotoha menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar bersyukur Rui tidak lari meninggalkannya setelah insiden semalam. Hati kecilnya mulai goyah oleh penawaran Inzargi.

"Orang itu… Tidak akan berhenti menghancurkan 'mereka' sampai mendapatkanku." Bisik Kotoha.

Mud-Rose alias Bloody-X adalah mutasi antara sel Vampire dengan sel werewolf. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Mud-rose memiliki kekuatan dobel lebih kuat daripada ras biasa. Tetapi hal itu sepadan harganya dengan umur mereka yang tidak sepanjang ras murni. Namun, kasus Kiseki dan Kotoha adalah benar-benar_ special_.

Kiseki dianugerahi kemampuan menyembuhkan orang lain dengan kekuatannya. Sementara Kotoha, memiliki mata batin yang bisa ke masa depan. Karena itulah Inzargi mengincar mereka, dan rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan kembali 'adik-adik' kecilnya.

'_**Kau favorit Inzargi-sama**_.'

Kotoha tersentak. Serpihan ingatan ketika ia membaca surat kaleng dua minggu yang lalu melemparnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Tanpa banyak bicara Kotoha buru-buru mematingkan kompor dan menyajikan sarapan untuk keduanya.

"Are? Rui! Seharusnya keringkan dulu rambutmu!" sergah gadis itu kesal.

Rui hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Kotoha menyambar handuk yang tadinya menggantung di leher pemuda silver itu. Dengan lembut ia mengusap helai kekasihnya dengan handuk. Rui tersenyum lebar dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa wajahnya bersemu merah.

'**GREP**'

"E, eh?"

"Arigatou, Kotochan… _My Kotoha is back_." Bisik Rui lembut seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut ramping Kotoha.

"Sama-sama… Rui-kun.."

.

.

.

_**Somewhere**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nee, aku tidak menyangka kalau Leda-sensei itu elf." Ucap Ruki tanpa menghentikan aktivitas sarapannya.

"Hum.. Dan.. Beliau juga memanah manusia itu." Balas Saga.

Kedua pemuda itu kini tengah asyik sarapan di restaurant fast food di Shibuya. Yah, vampire _junior_ seperti mereka memang suka sekali keluar pada hari Minggu. Jadilah Saga, Ruki, Kai dan Byou berangkat ke Shibuya pukul Sembilan pagi.

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang~ Saga, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Ruki berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"_M, matte_!" Balas Saga tergopoh-gopoh.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana dua vampire ganteng lainnya pergi, mereka semua berpencar mengurusi diri mereka sendiri. Kai pergi belanja bahan makanan untuk tiga hari kedepan, sementara Byou lebih memilih berjalan-jalan sendirian.

Saga dan Ruki dengan cepat membaur kerumunan manusia muda yang akan selalu kita lihat di Shibuya. Dengan penampilan aneka ragam yang tidak akan membuat mata kita bosan dengan hari Minggu di Shibuya. Seperti biasanya, Ruki akan langsung menuju toko yang tengah mengadakan diskon besar-besaran. Tentu saja tak lupa menarik paksa Saga agar menemaninya berbelanja.

"Ruki! Pelan-pelan kena-"

'**BRUK**!'

Dan sukses Saga menabrak pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Saga merutuk pelan sembari mengusap hidung mancungnya yang terasa sakit.

"I, Itte… Sumimasen…" ucap Saga tetap menunduk.

"Kau vampire." Balas korban tabrak (?) Saga.

Saga mendongak cepat. Seketika ia menyadari bahwa Ruki sudah lepas dari genggamannya. Dalam pandangannya sesosok pemuda tinggi besar ber-aura pekat tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang manik kuning khas werewolf. Saga segera menjauh, namun tangan besar pemuda itu menahan lengannya.

"L, lepaskan.. Kau ada saat malam itu!" pekik Saga di tengah kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan diskonan.

Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda dengan rambut segelap malam itu pun menarik lengan Saga menjauh dari kerumunan. Pemuda brunette yang lebih kecil mengerang karena cengkraman werewolf itu cukup kencang. Percuma bagi Saga untuk berontak, werewolf ini cukup kuat untuk menariknya menjauh dari Ruki.

'**PLAK**!'

Saga dengan berani menampar Tora dengan kencang. Tora yang hanya menatap Saga dengan pandangan datar. Pegangan Tora memang merenggang tetapi tetap tidak membuat Saga bisa kabur.

"Apa maumu, _WEREWOLF_?" Tanya Saga ketus.

"Si pesek hanya ingin memanfaatkan kerumunan manusia untuk bertemu dengan Ruki. Kalau begini kesempatan tetua vampire itu men -_track_ mereka kecil." Jawab Tora sejelas-jelasnya.

Saga tampak diam dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Tora.

'_Pesek? Ruki…?_'

"Aku tidak mengerti…" gumam Saga masih sibuk berpikir.

"Reita Suzuki adalah kekasih Ruki Matsumoto. Masih belum jelas, Sakamoto Takashi?" ujar Tora enteng.

Sontak mulut Saga menganga lebar. Pertanyaan yang melayang dalam pikirannya: '_bagaimana bisa Ruki berpacaran dengan WEREWOLF?' _ bercampur dengan '_HELL_! _Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku_?'. Saga menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja. Di sana pemuda yang kelihatan seumuran dengan Tora, berambut pirang ber-_style_ landak, dan memakai noseband tengah bercanda dengan Ruki. Pemuda mungil itu tampak melupakan belanjanya dan terlihat sumingrah bertemu Reita.

"Huh… Aku baru tahu…"

"Ya… Biarkan saja.. Anggap saja cara membuat temanmu itu senang pasca kehilangan teman-temannya." Balas Tora.

"Err… Entah siapapun namamu… Bisa lepaskan tanganmu?" pinta Saga risih. Kalau saja Tora lebih lama lagi memegangi lengannya, Saga mungkin bakal terperangkap lebih dalam oleh pesona Tora.

"Tora, Amano Tora." Balasnya melepas lengan Saga.

'**Drrt ddrrt**'

Merasakan getar di saku celananya, Tora bergegas mengambil ponsel hitamnya.

_**From: Pesek**__  
><em>_**Subject : plz**__  
><em>_**Jalan sama Ruki. Kau jalan-jalan sendiri saja.**_

Sms pendek dari Reita membuat Tora hampir menghancurkan benda elektronik yang ada di tangannya. Dalam hati pemuda itu merutuki kenapa tadi ia mau-mau saja ikut Reita. Toh pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk dan ujung-ujungnya pulang sendiri. Apalagi kalau dia pulang tanpa membawa Reita, Tora yakin ia harus menulis laporan yang panjanganya bermeter-meter untuk yang mulia Yuki.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya wajahmu tidak enak begitu." Tanya Saga _agak_ cemas.

"Pesek menyebalkan." Jawab Tora singkat sembari beranjak pergi.

"Dan, sebaiknya kau siap-siap mencari tujuan untuk menghabiskan waktu." Saran Tora cuek.

Saga menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja. Manusia mini nan imut-imut itu sudah menghilang bersama kekasih hatinya. Setelah puas mengutuk, mengumpat, dan mendoakan agar Ruki kepleset, Saga mengekor di belakang Tora.

"Aku bosan.. Dan Ruki meninggalkanku. Aku juga tidak bawa ponsel…. Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?" Tanya Saga ragu. Tora menyeringai tipis. Tanpa banyak bicara ditariknya tangan Saga. Tetapi kali ini lebih lembut.

"H, hei! Kenapa –"

"Biar tidak hilang. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang tidak membawa ponsel? Bisa repot teman-temanmu kalau kau hilang." Potong Tora.

Akhirnya Saga menurut. Bahkan tangannya membalas genggaman Tora. Kedua pemuda itu pun berjalan membunuh waktu di antara kerumunan ras manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

'_Kokoro__、__  
><em>_Kowaresou na hodo shizuka na yoru__  
><em>_Oboresou dakara ubatte shimaitai'_

Byou mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya seirama dengan lagu yang ia dengarkan dari headphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Pemuda pirang platina itu tengah singgah di toko musik. Ia tampak berpikir sembari menimang-nimang dua CD yang ada di tangannya. Dua-duanya berharga sama. Dan keduanya juga album dari band favoritnya. Byou menghela nafas berat. Tidak mungkin ia memilih membeli keduanya.

"Kalau kau mau beli, beli saja yang XANADU. Lagunya enak-enak~ Aku sudah dengar preview -nya" Saran sebuah suara. Byou menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berkacamata hitam tengah memandanginya.

"Hm? Aku juga tahu… Tapi aku belum punya yang Biran. Aku bingung mau membeli yang mana. Dua-duanya sama-sama bagus." Balas Byou.

"Berani bertaruh, kau akan suka mendengarkan yang baru ini."

Pemuda itu lalu mengambil CD yang ada di sebelah Byou. CD Album berjudul 'XANADU'. Byou yang tampak bimbang akhirnya juga memilih membeli barang yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Ia menyeringai saat tahu Byou mengambil CD bercover sama dengan yang diambilnya.

"Oh? Kau termakan saran-ku?" ucapnya geli.

"U, urusai.. Setidaknya aku bisa membeli Biran nanti."

"Aku Kazuki. Nanti aku pinjami yang Biran~ Ayo kita bayar." Ajak pemuda itu.

"_Hajimemashite_, aku Byou .."

Setelah membayar CD yang mereka beli, dalam sekejap keduanya menjadi akrab. Tentu saja karena hobi dan selera musik mereka sama persis. Kazuki dan Byou memutuskan untuk mampir di café bernuansa eropa klasik yang ada di sisi jalan Shibuya. Kazuki bilang kalau café itu tidak terlalu ramai meski hari minggu. Padahal makanan di sana enak dan murah. Akhirnya café itu sering disinggahi pemuda bertingkah lucu itu.

"Ah, Kazuki-san!" panggil sebuah suara.

Kazuki dan Byou menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda agak _mini_ berambut cokelat susu dengan piercing di bawah bibirnya.

"Tohya-nyan~~~" balas Kazuki hangat.

Byou tampak memperhatikan betul pemuda bernama Tohya itu. Perawakannya imut, tetapi telinganya runcing dan matanya dark blue. Tetapi wajahnya wajah orang Jepang. Plus aura yang menguar di sekeliling pemuda itu membuat asumsi Byou terhadapnya makin campur aduk. Namun akhirnya Byou memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Kazuki yang membawanya duduk di salah satu sofa di café itu. Namun manik abu-abu Byou masih terus memperhatikan Tohya diam-diam. Kazuki tampak bebas bercengkrama dengan si manager café.

'**DUARR**!'

Jerit panik menembus gendang telinga tepat satu detik setelah bunyi ledakan terdengar. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung menegakkan diri. Insting ketiga mahluk berbeda ras itu langsung menajam saat mersakan aura tidak enak dari arah lapangan yang tidak jauh dari café Tohya. Byou tanpa banyak bicara berlari keluar café. Sementara Kazuki dan Tohya berpandangan sejenak.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia bukan manusia?" Ujar Tohya.

"HEEE? N, NANIII? AKU BARU SADAR!" pekik Kazuki seraya berlari menyusul Byou.

Tohya menghela nafas berat. Tetapi ia tidak terlihat berniat menyusul keduanya. Justru ia membereskan meja yang kotor.

_Field_

.

.

.

Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun di sekitar tanah kosong itu. Ada yang berbisik kalau itu serangan teroris, ada yang bilang lagi kalau ada anak kecil yang main kembang api di siang bolong begini. Tiba-tiba tubuh Byou seolah tertarik ke dalam lapangan. Perasaan aneh saat ia menembus membran tipis tak kasat mata.

Kuil kecil yang ada di ujung ruang terbuka itu tampak sedikit rusak. Beberapa kayu retak bahkan ada sebagian yang patah. Byou terengah. Ia berhenti tepat saat Gou yang asyik bermain-main dengan api.

"Yamette!" Seru Byou serak. Wilayah Shibuya adalah wilayah perbatasan. Tidak ada yang boleh mengusik wilayah yang sudah disepakati secara damai oleh kedua klan. Tidak meski itu adalah ras terkuat sekali pun.

"Ah? Vampire." Balas Gou enteng.

"Kebetulan sekali! Mau bergabung? Aku sedang main 'kembang api'. Tenang saja~ tidak ada manusia yang tahu kalau kita main di sini. Membran itu melindungi kita." Jelas Gou menunjuk membran yang tadi dilewati Byou.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Byou menyerang Gou secara membabi buta. Di luncurkannya jarum darah yang mirip dengan yang digunakan Saga saat malam 'itu'. Gou dengan lincah menghindari serangan Byou dan membalas pemuda itu. Dengan separuh kekuatan Gou memukul perut Byou hingga pemuda itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"AKH!"

'**BRUK**'

Beruntung bagi pemuda pirang platina itu tidak membentur tanah. Sebuah tangan kekar yang biasa menenteng _case_ gitar menangkap tubuh kurusnya. Byou tersentak dan mendongak, mendapati Kazuki dengan sosok yang seharusnya tidak asing lagi bagi Byou. Kazuki, dengan sosok beast-nya berhasil menangkap Byou. Serigala yang saat ini menapak dengan kedua kaki belakangnya menggeram pelan.

"W, werewolf?!"

Mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia tengah di'tangkap' werewolf, seketika rasa takut menggerayangi pikirannya. Byou dengan panik berontak, berusaha kabur dari cengkraman Kazuki yang mengerat.

"Diamlah.. Kau terluka." Balas Kazuki lembut,

Kata-kata Kazuki membuat Byou membeku. Bayangan menakutkan Reita yang membunuh Shin tanpa sengaja itu membuat presepsinya tentang mahluk mistis berbentuk serigala setengah manusia itu menjadi super buruk. Merasakan aura werewolf yang menguar disekitarnya saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan, apalagi bertemu dengan yang asli.

Tetapi Kazuki dengan lembut menyeka luka melintang yang mengeluarkan darah dari pipi Byou dengan tangan. Tentu saja darah itu tidak mau berhenti. Sontak Kazuki mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilati luka Byou. Dan baru Byou tahu bahwa air liur ras werewolf cepat menghentikan pendarahan pada luka.

'**BLUSH**'

Wajah Byou memanas, rautnya tampak kaget namun _blush-on_ alaminya tidak dapat menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia terkesan dengan perlakuan Kazuki yang tiba-tiba itu. Kazuki terkekeh puas dan menurunkan Byou ke tanah sementara pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi menerjang kearah Gou yang menunggu dengan tenang di tengah lapangan.

"_Well_, aku tidak tahu apa motifmu. Namun tempat ini berharga bagi youkai Tokyo. Tempat ini adalah perbatasan. Kau yang orang luar tidak pantas mengusik tempat ini." Ujar Kazuki tegas.

Berubah menjadi _beast stage_ 2, serigala cokelat itu menyerang Gou. Menggigit kakinya, menendang tubuhnya, bahkan mampu melempar Mud-Rose itu mundur. Tetapi Gou malah tertawa. Inilah yang ia tunggu. Lawan sepadan yang akan _mengisi kebosanannya_.

"HAHAHA Terima kasih, siapapun kau! Werewolf sepertimu sudah membuat rasa bosanku hilang! Ayo bermain lagi! Ini lebih menyenangkan dari main kembang api!" serunya senang.

Mata Byou membulat mengetahui alasan yang meluncur dari bibir Gou. Byou geram. Ia tidak menyangka hanya untuk kesenangan belaka pemuda campuran itu membuat keributan di wilayan sepenting ini.

"KISAMA! NGAJAK PERANG YA?!"

Byou dengan cepat membuka sayap kelelawarnya, mengeluarkan cakar dan taring kebanggaanya. Menerjang dan menghajar Gou habis-habisan. Kazuki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa memandang ngeri. Byou dengan bengis dan tanpa ampun mencakar kulit pucat Gou. Tetapi Gou tidak merasakan apapun. Ia justru mendapat kesenangan sendiri saat tubuhnya dicakar habis-habisan.

"HANYA SEGINI KAH KEMAMPUANMU?!" tantang Gou tertawa.

'**DUAKK**!'

Serangan _critical_ yang dilancarkan Byou tepat mengenai tubuh Gou. Mud-rose itu kembali terlontar jauh. Tubuh rampingnya membentur pohon besar yang melindungi kuil kecil itu. Nafas Byou terengah-engah. Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kehabisan stamina. Rupanya dengan menerima serangan lawan Gou otomatis dapat menyerap energi. Salah satu kemapuan unik dari mutan sepertinya.

"Byou.." panggil Kazuki lirih.

Byou menoleh. Namun sorot matanya masih tajam. Ia sepertinya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kazuki adalah salah satu kawanan werewolf yang pernah bertarung dengannya dua malam yang lalu. Yah, bukan salah mereka tidak melihat keadaan sekitar. Byou saat itu harus membela diri dari Reita yang terus menggigitinya. Sementara di ujung yang lain Kazuki sibuk membantu temannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau vampire…" bela Kazuki lirih.

Tetapi Byou tidak menjawab. Ia justru mendekati Kazuki. Tangannya mengepal erat membuat telapaknya mengcurkan darah karena tertusuk kukunya sendiri. Kazuki menatapnya dengan pandangan muram. Byou mendekat dan makin mendekat. Beast itu tak bergerak. Ia diam menunggu lontaran apapun dari Byou.

"Kau akan membayar ini setelah kita membereskannya." Ucap Byou dengan telunjuk menekan ujung hidung Kazuki.

Manik matanya melebar mendengar pernyataan Byou. Seketika raut Kazuki berubah lembut. Ia menyeringai senang menyadari tidak ada nada benci dalam perkataan pemuda platina itu. "_Aye sir_." Bisik Kazuki.

Byou balas tersenyum miring. Kedua ras dari masing-masing klan yang berseteru itu mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Gou bangkit dan berdiri tegak. Kali ini ia _serius_ ingin bermain. Toh Inzargi mengizinkannya pergi, _plus_ tidak melarangnya 'bermain' sebentar. Mata dwiwarna itu berkilat tajam. Sayapnya terbentang, cakar dan taringnya meruncing.

"Siap?" Tanya Kazuki mengusapkan kepalanya ke tangan Byou.

"Ya… Kalau kita tidak pulang dengan selamat, kau tetap berhutang penjelasan dan pukulan dariku." Balas Byou mengelus kepala Kazuki.

"Hei! Kau tidak bilang bakal memukulku!"

"_Urusai_…"

'**PRAANGGG**!'

Rui yang tadinya melamun berdiri dari sofa. Dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru ia berjalan menuju dapur, tempat suara berisik itu berasal. Di sana Kotoha tengah terduduk di lantai kayu. Telapak kanan dan jemari kirinya berdarah tergores pecahan gelas yang jatuh. Atau ia _jatuhkan_.

"K, Kotoha?" panggil Rui panik.

Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh yang jauh lebih ringan darinya itu. Didudukannya Kotoha di atas meja makan. Rui mencium puncak kepala Kotoha lembut. Diraihnya kedua tangan Kotoha yang terluka.

"Kenapa dijatuhkan?" Tanya Rui menjilati luka Kotoha.

"Jatuh… Sendiri… Dari klanmu dan 'mereka'…" bisik Kotoha parau.

Rui mengadahkan kepalanya bingung. Butir demi butir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Sudahlah.. Kalau masih sakit nanti aku genggam tanganmu.." ujar Rui memeluk Kotoha erat.

Namun Kotoha menggeleng. Ia mencengkram kaos putih Rui dengan erat. Sorot matanya menunjukkan ketakutan. Kotoha mencoba berbicara, namun ia terlalu shock untuk dapat mengeluarkan suara. Ia menyambar notes yang terletak di ujung meja makan.

'_Satu dari temanmu jatuh. Dan Satu dari vampire terluka paling parah. Keduanya di pusat Shibuya._'

"Eh?.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu..?" tanyanya.

'_I have some special abilty. Future… _'

Rui mengangguk mengerti. Bahunya gadis yang dipeluknya bergetar pelan. Kotoha bisa merasakan hawa busuk menguar di penjuru kota. Ia tahu kalau Gou atau Ryohei-lah yang 'bermain' di luar sana. _Her instinc explain erverything_. Rui mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Men-dial nomor Yuki, menelpon ketua kawanannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Moshi-moshi! Yuki-san, apakah ada yang keluar hari ini? Selain saya.."

"_Ya… Kazuki, Reita, Tora, dan Aoi. Aoi menginap di rumah neneknya di Kyushu_."

"Kemana?"

"_Ah, chotto. Reita dan Tora baru saja kembali. Tinggal Kazuki dan Aoi masih di luar_."

"K, Kazuki di Shibuya kan?"

◇ ◆ ◇ ◆ TBC◇ ◆ ◇ ◆

* * *

><p>AN: To Kaito Mine, Terima kasih sudah me-ripiu ceritaku xDa Aku senang sekali~ dan Ya, ini anak Megamasso aku masukin :9 Arigatou w maaf keterlambatan Update~~


End file.
